La Lucha de Tk
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Tk quiere estar al lado de Kari, pero esta parece preferir a otro personaje... EN PAUSA
1. TK y Patamon secuestrados?

_**TK y Patamon. ¿Secuestrados?**_

Después de que los niños elegidos derrotaran a Malonmyotismon, la paz vuelve a la tierra y al digimundo. T K decide declarar a Kari lo que siente por ella pero...

-Kari desde hace mucho tiempo que yo quiero decirte que siento algo muy especial por ti.

-Hablas en serio T K.

-Nunca he sido más serio en mi vida.

-T K quiero decirte que yo también siento algo muy especial por ti.

-En verdad Kari

-Lo digo en serio, solo que hay un pequeño problema.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que...

El que realmente me gusta es Davis.

-¿¡QQQUUUEEE?

-Lo siento mucho T K.

Pero desde que Davis me salvo del mar de la

Oscuridad yo...

-Pero si no fue Davis.

-¿A no?

-No

-¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

-Fui yo.

-En verdad T K.

Yo no lo recuerdo así.

-Pero así fue Kari. Yo fui el que te rescato.

-¿Seguro que fuiste tu?

-Como no lo voy a estar, recuerda que de testigos están T K y Patamon.

-Bueno creo que es lógico que tu estés de testigo y Patamon también puesto que es tu digimon.

-Quise decir Gatomon y Patamon.

-Ya veo...

Entonces debió ser en la escuela justo antes de estar atrapada en aquel lugar tan horrible. Davis me llevo a la enfermería y luego al no encontrarme ahí fue a buscarme y trato de animarme.

-Ah...

Kari, ese también fui yo.

-Debió ser cuando nos enfrentamos a Venomyotismon.

-Kari...

-Dime.

-En esa época ni siquiera conocías a Davis.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, lo conocí poco después.

-Olvídalo Kari es mejor que me vaya.

-En verdad lo siento mucho T K, si hubieras aparecido antes tal vez...

-Yo aparecí antes que Davis.

-¿Eh?

-Mejor dejémoslo así.

TK regresa a su casa y se encierra en su habitación sumido en una gran depresión.

De pronto la puerta se abre y...

-¿T K estas ahí?

-¡Kari, yo sabia que no podías alejarte y mucho menos cambiarme por alguien más!

-T K de que estas hablando, quítate de encima no puedo respirar.

¡Además yo no soy Kari!

-¡Ah! Eres tu Patamon.

-Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida.

-Disculpa pero estoy muy triste.

-Supongo que le dijiste a Kari lo que sentías por ella. ¿No?.

-Si, si lo hice pero...

-Ella te rechazo.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-Pues veras como muchas cosas, pero lo sé por que me lo dijiste cuando entre.

-Es verdad. Kari me dijo que estaba interesada en otra persona.

-Estoy seguro de que es Davis y la verdad creo que le va a ir mejor con él.

-¿Qué has dicho? Como crees que le va a ir mejor con él.

-¿Entonces si fue por Davis que Kari te rechazo?

-Pues sí. ¿Pero por que lo dijiste como si fuera algo tan natural?.

-Pues por que así es.

Era muy natural que Kari prefiriera a Davis que a ti.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza.

-Vamos no te pongas así.

Solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, así ya nos sufrirás más.

-Que generoso.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-¡Por supuesto que NO!

-Entonces por que lo dices.

Que no ves que hieres mis sentimientos.

-No seas exageres.

-Vamos T K, por que te lamentas tanto.

-¿Acaso tu no entiendes el dolor que siento al haber perdido el amor de mi querida Kari?

-¿Perdido?

Solo dime cuando fue que lo tuviste.

-Cállate.

Yo no puedo creer que Kari haya preferido al pelos necios de Davis que a mí.

-Es muy simple. Hay muy buenas razones.

-En serio... Dime unas cuantas.

-Conste que tú lo pediste, después no te andes quejando.

-Habla, dime que razones orillaron a Kari a rechazarme.

-Ok.

N.-1 Davis es el protagonista de la serie.

N.-2 Tiene un mayor sueldo que el tuyo.

N.-3 Tiene mayor número de privilegios que tu.

N.-4 Le dan más prestaciones, vacaciones y...

-¿Acaso tratas de insinuar que mi querida Kari es una chica interesada?

-Yo no insinúo nada.

Solo digo que Davis es un mejor partido para Kari que tu.

-Que honesto. Y eso que eres mi digimon.

-Te repito que yo solo soy sincero.

-Tal vez debería cambiarte por un Koromon, o incluso por un Patamon.

-T K

-Que quieres, que no ves que estoy pensando en cambiarte por un Koromon o un Patamon.

-Pero si yo soy un Patamon.

-En ese caso...

Te cambiare por un Koromon.

-¿Pero por que?

-Todavía lo preguntas.

Tú en lugar de animarme haces que me deprima más.

-Pero si yo soy tu amigo.

-Parece todo lo contrario.

-Pero T K yo soy el único que te escucha, que te aconseja, que te consuela...

-Sobretodo.

-Y también que no te engaña y siempre te dice la verdad.

-Buen punto.

Tal vez reconsidere el cambio.

-(Por lo bajo) Estuvo cerca poco más y no lo cuento.

-Por ahora tengo que afinar los detalles.

-¿De que hablas?

-No quiero que interfieras Patamon. Puesto que tu no tienes vela en este entierro.

-Pero no entiendo de que hablas.

-He diseñado un gran plan para cumplir mi sueño dorado.

-¿Y cual es ese?

-Ser feliz al lado de mí adorada Kari.

Y tu me ayudaras a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Significa eso que la vas a separar de Davis?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces yo no participare.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Por que no quiero que Kari me odie.

-¿Y por habría de hacerlo?

-Por que la separo de su gran amor.

-No seas payaso.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Entonces seré yo quien te deje de querer.

-Sinceramente me preocupa más que Kari me deje de querer.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, tu, mi propio digimon prefiere a alguien más como estar de animo y asimilar que mi amada me ha olvidado.

-No inventes. Además tengo muy buenas razones para preferir a Kari.

-Me puedes decir cuales son, por lo menos para saber si valen la pena pues de lo contrario no te va a ir muy bien.

-Bueno...

-Y no me vayas a salir que es por que quieres que te consienta puesto que yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

-Lo que pasa es que si trato de que Kari se aleje de Davis será infeliz y a Gatomon no le gustaría y por lo tanto me odiaría.

Eso es lo que realmente me preocupa.

-Eso es un buen motivo.

-En verdad lo crees T K.

-Sí, sin embargo...

Tu obligación es ayudarme y te guste o no tendrás que ayudarme.

-Pero según tú yo ya no tengo vela en este entierro.

-Eso dije... No importa ahora la tienes y punto.

-Pero T K...

-Silencio. No discutas. Todo tiene que estar bajo mi control.

-Esta bien T K me rindo. Te ayudare en tu plan.

-Perfecto. Por fin conseguiré separar a Kari de T K ¡PARA SIEMPRE¡

-¿Qué?

-Que me ayudaras a separar a Kari de T K.

-Pero pense que querías separarla de Davis.

-Y así es.

-¿Entonces por que dijiste separar a Kari de T K?.

-Eso dije... bueno no importa.

Por ahora tenemos que concentrarnos para lograr separa a Kari de T K y pueda ser feliz con Davis.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste.

-T K analiza lo que acabas de decir.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque has dicho separar a Kari de T K para que sea feliz con Davis.

-¡Que yo dije que!

-¡Aunque usted no lo crea!

-Bueno tengo que tranquilizarme.

-Ese seria un buen comienzo.

-Bueno como te dije hace unos momentos ya tengo el plan para separa a Kari de Tai.

-¿Tai?... Y él que tiene que ver.

-Nada el no tiene vela en este entierro.

-Entonces porque quieres alejar a Kari de su hermano si no tiene vela en el entierro.

-No quiero alejarlo de su hermana, ya te dije que el no tiene nada que ver con mi plan.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Deja de molestar y ayúdame a afinar todo los detalles.

-Esta bien T K, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te olvides de cambiarme por un Koromon.

-¿Y por que tanta insistencia en ese asunto?

-Bueno...

Por que yo en verdad te estimo T K y no me gustaría alejarme de ti.

-Sí como no.

-En serio.

-Bueno te creeré, pero solo por esta vez.

-Ay, gracias por el voto de confianza T K.

-Ya lo se soy muy generoso.

-Y se te olvido modesto.

-Si también eso.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan para separar a Kari de TK?

-¿¡QUE, QUE?

-Perdón ya estoy como tú.

-Ya quisieras estar como yo.

-Igual de menso...

Claro que no.

-¡QUE!

-No nada; que cual es el plan para separar a Kari de Davis.

-Ya sé.

-¿Ya sabes?.

-Sí, ya sé.

-¿Y que haremos?

-Ya lo veras...

Acompáñame con leche.

-Cálmate gansito marinela.

-Tu sígueme.

-¡AAAAYYYY! ¡NO VOY ME LLEVAN!

Mientras tanto en la casa de Izzy todos los niños elegidos se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida formal a Ken, que no hacia mucho había dejado de ser el emperador de los digimons.

-Ya dejen de recordarme eso por favor.

-Que le haces, si bien que te gustaba.

-Joley...

Cállate, cállate que me desesperas.

-Es que no me tienes paciencia.

-Ya chicos tranquilícense.

-Pero Tai, que les reclamas si tu te la pasabas peleando con Matt.

-Si pero esa... es otra historia.

Por ahora hay que ocuparnos de darle la bienvenida a Ken al grupo de los niños elegidos.

-Cálmate Tai.

No empieces con tus discursos tipo Fox.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡

-Era una broma Tai, no te enojes.

-Eres un cobarde Matt.

-Sora...

No creas eso de mí.

Yo no soy como Tai comprenderá.

-Y otra vez la burra al trigo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Izzy, nuestro aguerrido héroe y fu fiel compañero Patamon (que estamos dudando que le sea muy fiel) están escondidos como tristes y asustados conejitos detrás de unos arbustos.

- Oye T K... Estas seguro de que aqui estamos bien escondidos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Patamon?.

-No por nada. Pero... Siento que estamos siendo observados.

En efecto T K y Patamon estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos, lo que no sabían es que detrás de ellos estaba la carretera por la cual pasaban varios automovilistas y caminaban turistas del otro lado de la acera, estos les tomaban fotos a nuestros despistados héroes.

De pronto... El timbre suena en la casa de Izzy Izumi, la Sra. Izumi sale de la cocina para atender el llamado de la naturaleza...

Digo de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Golpeadores a domicilio.

¡AY!

Perdon... Mensajeros a domicilio.

-Tenemos un telegrama para la Srita. Kari Kamiya.

-Ya veo. Pasen esta en la habitación de mi hijo con unos amigos.

Pasen es por aquí.

-No se moleste conocemos el camino.

-A que bien

Estos repartidores cada día son mejores.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Izzy ya se había armado la gorda entre Ken y Joley y Matt y Tai no dejaban de discutir.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme emperador de los digimons!.

-Por que si a Wormon lo obligabas a llamarte así.

-Eso fue en el pasado.

-¿Ahora lo hace por voluntad propia?¡

-¡CALLATE!

-¡OBLIGAME!

-Con mucho gusto.

-Yo no sé que te molesta.

¿Acaso será por que ya no se te considera un genio?

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Si es eso, no me equivoque, eso es lo que te duele.

-Cierra tu enorme boca... recuerda que es 1 de talento y 99 de esfuerzo.

-Si como no... ni siquiera tu creías en eso.

-Pero ahora si ya deja de dar lata.

-Ya paren ustedes dos, no sigan discutiendo.

-Matt no interfieras; no intentes evadirme... Entiende que... ¡NO PODRAS ESCAPAR A MI VENGANZA!

-Que dramático; además yo no te he hecho nada.

-Eso es lo que tu dices.

-Es verdad, yo no tendría porque negarlo y mucho menos escapar.

-¿No piensas escapar?

-Ya te dije que no, porque no tengo motivos.

-¿Y si los tuvieras?

-Pues... Supongo que tal vez, pero como no los tengo así que no hay motivos.

-Entonces...

Te quedarás a recibir lo que te mereces... ¡VEN ACA!

-¡No! Espera...

Tai yo no quise decir eso, Tai no lo hagas

¡AY! Eso duele.

-Claro que te tiene que doler de eso se trata.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de Izzy se abre y aparecen dos personajes muy misteriosos vestidos de una forma muy peculiar y que llevan en las manos un sobre amarillo con letras verde esmeralda.

-¿Disculpen quienes son ustedes?

-¿Izzy tú los invitaste?

-No, yo no lo hice.

-¿Alguno de ustedes los invito?

-No

-Nosotros tenemos un mensaje.

-Seguros de que son mensajeros... porque no creí que los "bufones" pudieran ser mensajeros.

-¿A quien llamas bufón Davis?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Es un secreto.

-Olviden lo que él dijo. ¿Para quien es el mensaje?

-Traemos un mensaje para Kari Kamiya.

-¿Y como supieron que estaba aqui?

-Bueno...

Esa es una buena pregunta.

-Es que... ¡Nuestro jefe lo sabe todo!

-En verdad... Yo lo dudo.

-Como te atreves a dudar de nuestra palabra.

-Pruébalo. ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de la hermana de Davis?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Pues no que lo sabes todo.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero tu compañero alado sí.

-Pues en ese caso no quiero decirte.

-Admite que no lo sabes.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Ya, acepta que no lo sabes.

-Bueno, esta bien no lo sé. ¿Estas contento?

-¿Entonces porque dijeron que lo saben todo?

-Porque lo que yo dije fue que era nuestro jefe quien lo sabia todo no nosotros y después nos da la información.

-¿Entonces me gustaría saber porque se rodea de empleados tan incompetentes?

-Eso es algo que no le importa y ya me esta colmando la paciencia.

-Cálmense. ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-¡En un momento lo sabrán!

-Pueden darse prisa.

Tengo que enseñarle a Matt una o dos lecciones.

-Pero si lo hiciste ayer Tai.

-Pero Sora, eso es imposible ni siquiera he empezado.

-Recuerda que ayer le diste lecciones de historia y matemáticas.

-Si Tai recuerda.

-No cambies el tema Matt.

Y Sora... ¡NO ES ESA CLASE DE LECCION!

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME?

-Oye espera... no es para tanto, no lo tomes tan en serio.

Sora no lo hagas te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

¡NOOOOO!

-Eso te enseñara.

-¿ Tai... Estas bien?

-¡Mira que lindo es allá arriba!

-No te preocupes te repondrás.

-Bueno olvidemos esto por un momento. ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-¿Listo compañero?

-¡Listo!

-Y 1, 2 y 1, 2, 3.

-Estimada Sritaaaa. kaaaarrrrriiii Kaaaaaammmmmiiiiiyyyyaaaaa

-Quereeeemos infoooormaaaarleee que he seeeeecuuuuuuestraaaaddoooooo a TK y a Paaaataaamoooon.

-Sí quieeeere veeerlos otraa veeeez.

-Tendrá que dejaaar a TK...

¡AY!

-Alejar a Daaviiiis de usteeeed.

Y aceeeercaaar a Gaaaatooomoon con V-mon.

¡AU!

-Impedir que V-mon se acerque a Gatomon.

-De lo contrariooooo.

-No volverán a ver a ninguuuuno de lo dooooos.

-Atte. Osaaamaa Biiin Laaadeeen.

-P. D. Envíen un pedazo de pastel con mis empleados.

-Pero compañero... ¿Dónde dice eso?

-Deja que haga mi trabajo, el jefe me pidió que lo agregara al final aunque no lo haya escrito.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Desconfías de mí?

-Para serte franco...

-Recuerda quien es el jefe

-Aun así...

-No olvides lo que hablamos sobre los cambios.

-¿Eh? Cambios.

-Si cambios, acaso ya te olvidaste que iba a cambiar a cierta criatura por una más confiable.

-Si ya lo recordé como crees que se me iba a olvidar tal cosa, además como yo tu más gran y fiel amigo iba a dudar de ti.

-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes, díganme ese es todo el mensaje.

-Sí.

-¿Pero porque pide que me separe de Davis?

-No tenemos la menor idea del porque de sus peticiones.

-Pues yo no les creo, ese tal Omasa ni siquiera nos conoce porque habría de pedir que me aleje de Gatomon.

-En primer lugar es Osama y en segundo realmente no sabes si te conoce o no.

-Además así es mejor, ya no te interpondrás entre Patamon y yo.

-¿Pero Gatomon porque dices eso?

-Entiende que yo prefiero estar al lado de Patamon que al tuyo. Y si tu no interfieres será más fácil.

Kari tenemos que rescatar a Patamon.

-Lo sé Gatomon pero pide demasiado.

-¡TRACEMOS UN PLAN PARA RESCATAR A PATAMON!

-Buena idea Davis.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

-¿Pero que pasara con TK?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Nosotros?

-Este...

-Esperando el pastel.

-Oh! Tomen un poco de la mesa.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Pero que pasara con TK?

-¿Y el que tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Que el también fue secuestrado.

-¿En serio, y porque no lo mencionaron?

-Si lo hicimos.

-Pues no lo recuerdo.

-Entonces hay que rescatar a ambos.

-Pues si no hay de otra.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Davis?

Recuerda que es mi hermano.

-Bueno es que yo...

Yo... Es que yo...

-¡HABLA YA!

-Tendremos que separarnos Kari.

Es un gran sacrificio tener que alejarme de ti para que ese para pueda regresar.

-Tienes un gran corazón Davis.

¡AHORA TE QUIERO MAS!

-Creo que no funciono como lo planeamos TK...

¿TK?

-¿Qué le ocurre a su compañero?

-¡Nada! No le pasa nada, eso le ocurre con frecuencia, pero no se preocupen, muchas gracias...

Patamon trata de sacar a TK el cual se ha convertido en piedra debido a su plan fallido, y regresa por el pastel que TK pidió para ver si reacciona.

-TK tienes que reaccionar, además tu pediste este pastel, aunque no sé con que motivo.

-Pues porque no desayunamos.

-TK has vuelto a la normalidad.

-Tengo que pensar en otro plan.

-Pero si el primero no funciono, dudo mucho que el segundo de mejor resultado.

-La esperanza muere al ultimo.

¿¡ACASO NO VES BRILLAR NUESTRA ESTRELLA DE LA VICTORIA?

-En realidad...

-Verdad que tengo razón.

-No se como puedes ver una estrella a plena luz del día.

- - Olvídalo no lo entenderías.

Mientras tanto en casa de Izzy.

-Tenemos que pensar como rescatar a Kari de TK.

-¿QUEEE?

-A TK y a Patamon de Osama, querrás decir.

-Eso exactamente.

-Pero yo tengo una duda.

-¿De que se trata Joley?

-¿Quién es Osama Bin Laden?

-Osama Bin Laden es un terrorista de Afganistán, cierto Ken.

-Así es Izzy, ha provocado diversos atentados contra quienes consideraba sus enemigos verdad Kodi.

-Aja, además el pasado 11 de septiembre destruyó las torres gemelas del World Trade Center (sé que ya paso mucho pero que quieren) en la ciudad de N. Y.

-Que inteligentes, bueno excepto Ken. Como ya no es el emperador de los dgimons.

-Y volvemos con lo mismo. No puedes dejar de molestar.

-¿No había alguien viviendo en N. Y.?

-Si, era Michael, pero sigue en contacto así que sigue vivo.

-Si, es una pena...

-¡JOE!

-¿Qué?

-Como que es una pena que Michael siga vivo.

-Yo me refería a que es una pena que el desastre haya matado a tantas personas –por lo bajo- y no halla matado a Michael.

-Sí como no.

-Pues si no lo creen ni modo. ¿Izzy puedo usar tu computadora?

-Claro.

-¿Seguros que no había nadie más?

-Pues... No recuerdo a nadie más.

-Izzy gracias por prestarme tu computadora.

Es raro que Mimi no me haya respondido, es mensaje #15 que le mando a N Y.

-¡¿JOE!

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿Mimi vive en N Y.?

-Si, le he enviado varios mensajes pero no me ha respondido ninguno.

-Es que puede que Mimi haya...

-¡HOLA A TODOS!

-¡¿MIMI!

-Que recibimiento, parece que vieron un fantasma.

¿Acaso no les da gusto verme?

-No es eso, es que creímos que estarían tres metros bajo tierra.

-Que considerados...

-No lo tomes así. Lo que pasa es que con lo ocurrido en N Y el 11 de septiembre tu...

-¡PUES NO SE LES HIZO!

¿Por cierto en donde están T K y Patamon no les veo por ningún lado?

-Fueron secuestrado por Osama Bin Laden.

-¿Y están bien?

-Eso creemos, pero no te preocupes ya estamos planeando su rescate.

-¿Pero cual es su propósito? ¿Qué es lo que quiere el barbón del turbante?

-Que Kari deje a Davis y que yo me aleje de Gatomon.

-Exige demasiado. Como puede pensar en separar a dos parejas cuando hay tanto amor de por medio.

-Es lo que yo digo.

-Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo V-mon, aléjate de mí.

-Pero Gatomon.

-Aléjate o sufre las consecuencias...

-Esta bien TT

T K y Patamon están afuera tratando de crear una nueva estrategia para ganar la guerra...

O cuando menos eso trata T K porque Patamon...

-Tengo una idea...

-Como crees que eso va a funcionar.

-Y si tratamos de...

-No, eso jamás resultara.

-Quizá sí...

-Olvídalo no dacha resultado.

-Quieres dejar de ser tan pesimista, ni siquiera has escuchado las sugerencias y ya las rechazas.

-Acéptalo T K no tienes esperanzas.

-Que alentador.

Pero por ahora creo que tienes razón debo pensar en algo que funcione.

-¿Entonces te rindes?

- Claro que no. ¡HAN GANADO UNA BATALLA, PERO EL JUEGO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!

- Mejor vamos a casa de Izzy, deben estarnos esperando.

Nuevamente en la casa de Izzy suena el timbre, y una vez más la Sra. Izumi sale de la cocina para atender una vez más... el llamado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy TK

-Vaya, que alegría verte, los chicos han estado esperándote.

-Muchas gracias.

En la habitación de Izzy...

-Pero como lograremos rescatarlos?

-Será muy peligroso.

-¡Hola a todos!

-¡Estas aquí!

-Oh! ¡Como te extrañe!

-Kari, yo también te etrañe+TK a los brazos de Kari+

-Te extrañe tanto Patamon!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kari

-Nos diste un buen susto a todos.

-No se preocupen ya estoy bien.

-¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso no te preocupo Kari?

-¿TK... Cuándo llegaste?

(Si fue algo cruel, pero... no se pudo evitar U)

-Junto con Patamon.

-En serio? No lo note.

-¿Pero como escaparon?

Si queria que Kari y yo nos separáramos y no lo hemos hecho.

-Bueno, es que se dio cuenta de que no puede separar a una pareja que se quiere tanto, de la noche a la mañana. Por eso decicio ceder.

-¿Es verdad eso Patamon?

-¿Qué no basta con que se los diga yo?

-Bueno TK es que...

-Confiamos más en Patamon .

-Cuanto me estiman TT

-Vamos TK no es para tanto.

-TK dice la verdad, el plan le fallo una vez, pero no creo que se rinda tan fácilmente.

-¡SI JAMAS DEJARA QUE KARI Y DAVIS ESTEN JUNTOS, NO DESCANSARA HASTA LOGRAR SEPARARLOS!

-¿En verdad crees eso TK?

-Por supuesto, no dudo ni tantito que lo intente de nuevo.

-Pero para la proxima estaremos listos .

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen )

-¿Por qué dices eso TK?

-¿Eh? Bueno yo... yo... yo no creo que ustedes puedan prevenirse si no saben como piensa ese ser maligno.

-Claro que podeos, si Ken esta de nuestra parte. Recuerden que el fue una mente maligna mientras era emperador de los digimons.

-Joley, quieres dejar eso de una buena vez.

-Vamos Ken, no fue con intención de molestarte, sino de alagarte.

- ...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con TK

-¿En verdad Kari++

-Aja, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera.

-Pero no te preocupes Kari, mientras yo este aquí, nada ni nadie podra hacerte daño y si trata de hacerlo tendrán que pasar sobre mi.

-¡OH Davis eres tan valiente!

-Si como no U¬

-¿TK?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te burlas?

-No me burlo, estoy hablando con Patamon.

-TK, eso no es cierto.

-Patamon... ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije de un pequeño cambio?

-AH! ...Cierto, precisamente, de eso me hablabas, yo creí que de la conversación de Kari y Davis.

-Como crees, si ni siquiera puse atención a ella.

-Bueno, discúlpame TK, no debí juzgarte sin preguntar antes.

-No te preocupes Kari

-Si, no creo que a TK le moleste una pequeña equivocación. Vamos Kari, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Si creo que ya es tarde y es mejor que nos retiremos.

Nos vemos Izzy y gracias por todo.

-De nada Tai, nos vemos mañana en la escuela muchachos.

-Si, nos vemos.

-TK, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos también.

-De acuerdo Patamon.

Así todos se retiran a sus respectivos hogares (Ruby: Aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa o; Ken: ¬¬U), para mañana comenzar otro lindo y hermoso día (Kenshin: Que cursi! Ruby: Déjame en paz ¬¬).

**Notas del autor(es):**

Ruby: AL FIN! TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 1 TUT

Kenshin: Si que gran acontecimiento.

Ruby: Para mi sí ¬¬ asi que dejame en paz.

Kenshin: ¬¬U Que delicada, pero bueno, este es nuestro primer fic, al menos de Digimon, aquí nosotros colocamos a TK como nuestro personaje principal, y después de tanto tiempo hemos logrado terminar esta capitulo.

Ruby: SI! Al fin, después de tres...

Ken: Casi cuatro años U

Ruby: Si Jejeje ya la noticia que ocupamos en este capitulo ya es vieja pero bueno... Jejeje nos pareció interesante agregarla U.

Ken: Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y prometido que el segundo estara más pronto que este, al menos trataremos de sacar uno por año.

Ruby: Si, trabajaremos lo mas rápido posible. Por el momento nos despedimos, y pronto veran que es lo que tenemos planeado para separar a Kari de TK!

Kenshin+Le da un katanaso a Ruby: Es separar a Kari de Davis ¬¬

Ruby: ...

Kensin: Ejem... Este fan fic es una producción de Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e", este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.

Ruby+Repuesta del golpe+ Comentarios o dudas a: o 


	2. El secuestro de gatomon

_**El secuestro de Gatomon**_

Una vez terminada la reunión, los niños elegidos regresan a sus respectivas casas; sin embargo, TK se retrasa ya que se le ha ocurrido un nuevo plan para lograr separar a Davis y Kari, por un laaaaaaaargo tiempo (o cuando menos eso cree)

-¿TK te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Por qué dices eso, si pasa algo maravilloso?

-Pues por tu cara de tonto dice todo lo contrario

-Te haría tragarte tus palabras pero por ahora debo dedicarme a mi nuevo plan.

-¿Acaso ya tienes un nuevo plan?

-Así es.

-Y como lograste que la luz iluminara tu cerebro.

-Es que yo soy una mente brillante.

-Si, como no

-Yo siempre he sido brillante, el que tú no lo notes es otra cosa ¬¬

-Pues créeme que no soy el único

-No me importa lo que digas, yo ya he elaborado un nuevo plan.

-Y lo lograste tú solo?

-Claro, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie

-En ese caso me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde crees que vas? Tienes que ayudarme.

-¿No que no necesitabas ayuda de nadie?

-No necesito ayuda para elaborar mis planes...

-¿Entonces para que me quieres?

-Pues porque...

-Dame una buena razón.

-Necesito ayuda para llevarlos a cabo U

-Mmmmmmm no es muy buena razón.

-¿A no?

-No, necesito una buena razón.

-¬¬U... Escucha, peluche inflado y parlante, me vas a ayudar a realizar mis planes o le diré a Gatomon que deseas separar a Kari de Davis, porque quieres que ella sea infeliz. (

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Tal vez, pero lo que si es cierto y no puedes negar es que te comiste le postre de Gatomon y culpaste a V-mon de ello.

-¿Serias capaz?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Pero TK somos amigos, y los amigos se ayuda mutuamente.

-Precisamente mirada maliciosa

-Si, por eso debes guardar mi secreto

-Y por eso TÚ tienes que ayudarme.

-Bueno, esa si es una buena razón. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Es un plan maestro.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Un plan que solo pudo haber sido diseñado por una gran mente.

-¿Pero de que se trata?

-Se trata de una invención que lograre el objetivo deseado desde un principio.

-¬¬U Si, pero... ¿En que consiste?

-En una complicada trama que nos ayudara a separar a Kari de Davis... PARA SIEMPRE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡SUFICIENTE! O me dices, en que consiste tu dichoso plan o ni sueñes con que te ayude.

-No te enojes Patamon O.o, por que no me pediste una explicación en lugar de gritar.

-Solo porque mis manos no son más grandes no te hago lo que mereces.

-Calmado Patamon... ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

-¬¬ Eres, desesperante.

-Bien, mi plan consiste en...

-Vaya al fin me lo vas a decir.

-Bueno, no te vayas a enojar, es por una buena causa U

-YA DEJATE DE TANTOS RODEOS Y DIME POR QUE HABRIA DE MOLESTARME

-Pues... porque... mi segundo plan es... ¡SECUESTRAR A GATOMON!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO, NE CREAS QUE PARTICIPARE EN ALGO ASI!. COMO PUDISTE PENSAR... SI QUIERA IMAGINAR QUE TE AYUDARIA EN ALGO ASI.

-...Terminaste?

-Si ¬¬

-Entiende Patamon, te beneficia.

-Dime en que.

-Pues... Pasarías más tiempo con Gatomon y te asegurarías de que V-mon no se le acerque.

-Ese es un buen punto.

-Lo ves, yo tenia razón.

-PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Yo no debo hacer algo que perjudique a Gatomon.

-Pero si no le va a perjudicar, por el contrario.

-No te creo.

-Vamos, analízalo, tiene puntos que nos convienen.

-Pero hay otros que no dan ningún beneficio.

-¿De que hablas?

-Si, porque si tu plan fracasa Gatomon me odiara y aceptara a V-mon, y Kari te despreciara.

-Eso ya lo hizo.

-Pero lo hará una vez más y Davis quedara como un héroe.

-Pero como sabes que fracasara, además no creo que Davis quede como un héroe.

-¿Y como puedes asegurar eso?

-Pues aun no lo puedo asegurar pero en mi plan Davis es el villano.

-¿Y podrás lograr que Davis aparente ser el villano?

-Será difícil pero lo intentare.

-Sería algo interesante.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi?

-¿Me crees capaz?

-... Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos.

-Vamos no es para tanto, es mejor el desengaño que una ilusión falsa.

-Por lo menos esa ilusión falsa me animo, no como TU comprenderás. ¬¬

-Bueno, una ventaja es que no eres pesimista

-Nunca me daré por vencido!

-Lo se, pero dudo que Kari acceda a quererte si alejas a Gatomon de ella.

-Deja de darme tantos ánimos y ayúdame a concretar mi plan.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que te lo advertí.

-Cierra la boca.

-No es para que te enojes, tienes que entender que es por tu bien.

-Mira, por lo mientras trato de no pensar que eres un traidor y debería cambiarte por un Koromon.

-O.O ¿? Sigues con esa idea?

-Pues si no cambias de actitud no cambiare de idea.

-suspira resignado Esta bien, me rindo. Te ayudare a llevar a cabo tu plan.

-Al fin me apoyas. Un momento! Patamon no me apoya lo sujeta fuertemente Confiesa! Quien eres y que has hecho con Patamon?

-Yo soy Patamon ¬¬U

-Si claro, y yo soy Blanca Nieves.

-No exageres, yo soy Patamon, recuerda que pediste que cambiara de actitud.

-Si tu eres Patamon... yo soy novio de Kari.

-Pues en eso estamos.

-Ni tú te crees ese cuento.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Deja de decir tonterías y confiesa donde esta el verdadero Patamon.

- Pensando Vaya que TK es muy difícil de convencer... --U Tendré que seguirle el juego y safarme con alguna mentirilla, conociéndolo se lo creerá.

-Anda, no te quedes callado y respóndeme.

-Esta bien, Patamon fue secuestrado por nosotros los marcianos, pero tú has logrado descubrirnos gracias a tu alto intelecto...

-Bueno, siempre trato de darme cuenta de lo que realmente sucede.

-¿? O.o eh... si claro, Bueno el punto es que al no poder engañarte te devolveremos a tu Patamon, solo que con algunos pequeños cambios

-Que le hicieron?

-No mucho, solo cambiar algunas opiniones.

-Ya veo, cuando regresara mi Patamon?

-Solo cierra los ojos y cuentas hasta tres.

-De acuerdo… cierra los ojos uno... dos... tres.

-¡TK he vuelto!

-¿Patamon... esta vez eres tu?

-No, soy Reiko Mikami

-En serio?

-Claro que no! ¬¬U

-Entonces si eres mi Patamon.

-Si, he vuelto.

-Oye... y como te trataron los marcianos?

-¿? - pensando Como se lo fue a creer.

-Vamos, no seas egoísta y cuéntame.

-Bueno... es que... realmente...

-Habla ya.

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada UUU

-caída estilo anime Que? Como puedes decir semejante cosa?

-Es la verdad mirada inocente

-¬¬ Patamon... eres un fraude.

-Lo aceptare solo por esta vez.

- - Que cínico eres ¬¬

-Verdad que si.

-Lo dicho eres un cínico ¬¬U.

-Vamos TK no es para tanto.

-Entonces apoyaras mi plan.

-No tengo otra opción.

-Pues no, pero...

-Ya se. No te gustaría forzarme.

-No, no me gustaría obligarte.

-Es lo mismo

-¿si? Bueno, no importa.

-Bien TK cual es el plan para secuestrar a mi Gatomon.

Al escuchar esto TK se queda como estatua, pero vuelve a su estado normal antes de que Patamon lo note.

-Bueno el plan... mi plan es...

-Aja...

-Es...

-Si, si

-Pues...

-Dime

-Mmmmmmm

-Dímelo ya!

-No tengo la menor idea UUUU

-... -

-Patamon?

-Se levanta TU PLAN ERA SECUESTRAR A **MI **GATOMON Y NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO?

-Tranquilízate Patamon se esconde detrás del escritorio, ya pensare en algo.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes.

-Vamos no te exaltes, ya te dije que pensare en algo.

-Pues espero que sea un buen plan.

-Lo será, solo déjame... IR A PEDIR CONSULE A LADO DE SORA+TK sale de la habitación y se va a casa de Sora+ (Kenshin: Obvio no?)

-QUE? Ese TK no tiene remedio.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Sora...

-Tai que crees que pasaría si Matt se enterara.

-No creo, si no se ha dado cuenta durante este tiempo menos ahora.

-Tal vez pero...

-Ya no te pongas así, él no se dará cuenta de nada.

-De acuerdo olvidémonos de Matt.

En la casa de Sora Takenouchi, suena el timbre y la Sra. Takenouchi sale de su alcoba para atender... el llamado de la puerta (Ruby: Nos gusto esa frase ne? ; Kenshin: Jejejejeje no arruines la escena)

-Si, que desea?

-Busco a Sora, se encuentra ella?

-Si, pasa TK, ella esta en su alcoba con...

-Gracias!

TK sale corriendo hacia el cuarto de Sora pero al abrir la puerta...

-SORA NECESITO QUE ME CONSUELES!

-TK!

-Tai?

-TK, como has estado?

-Regular... y tu Tai?

-No me quejo

-Que bueno, pero... que haces aquí?

-Yo?

-Si tu

-Bueno yo...

-Es que Tai vino a...

-Yo vine a...

-Y a que veniste tu TK?

-¿Eh?

-Si dinos a que has venido tu

-Pues yo... ah!

-No me cambien el tema! Además se los dije cuando entre

-En serio?

-Si, pero aun no me contestas Tai.

-Solo platico con Sora. ¿Acaso no puedo?

-Si pero...

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

-Si pero...

-Así que no creo que haya problema

-Si pero...

-Pero que?

-bajando la cabeza No, nada olvídenlo.

-Te pasa algo TK?

-No Sora, mejor me voy.

TK se disponía a salir cuando...

-Por cierto chicos, mi hermano ya venia en camino, así que no creo que tarde en llegar.

-QUE?

-Por que no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no me lo preguntaron, bueno luego nos vemos.

TK sale de la casa triste y desolado (Ken: que dramática; Ruby: ¬¬) pensando que podría hacer ahora mientras que en casa de Sora, Tai y la propia Sora están con un ataque de nervios.

-Que haremos Matt nos va a descubrir.

-Tranquila no pasara nada.

-Como que no pasara nada! Matt te matara.

-Te preocupas por mi? TOT

-Pues si, pero luego de ti, seguiré yo... eso me preocupas mas.

- ¬¬ Ya decía yo, no cambias.

-Que has dicho?

-Solo la verdad U.¬

-Toma esto! Sora comienza a lanzarle a Tai todo lo que tiene a la mano, pero Tai lo esquiva con gran facilidad

-Lero lero no me das P

-A no? Esquiva esto Sora le lanza la plancha, el televisor, la secadora... EL LAVABO (K: O.O; Ruby: Que?)

-Eso duele

-No te quejes, te lo buscaste, además tenemos que planear una estrategia para que Matt no nos descubra.

-Esta bien Sora, solo espera a que deje de ver triple y se me mueva el suelo.

-... creo que me excedí.

Mientras esto pasaba en el cuarto de Sora, Matt estaba en la sala saludando a la Sra. Takenouchi.

-Es un gusto verla Sra. Takenouchi (Ken: Barbero; Ruby: Algún problema?)

-Gracias Matt, supongo que vienes a ver a Sora.

-Así es, puedo verla? (Ken: A que vino entonces? Ruby: Mmmmm a saludar? ; Ken: ...)

-Pues claro, pasa.

-Gracias.

En la habitación de Sora ya estaba planeada la excusa para explicar la presencia de Tai ahí, pero para cuando Matt entro... no estaba terminada.

-Sora como estas?

-MATT! Que sorpresa

-¿Tai?

-Si soy yo

-Y que haces aquí?

-Bueno yo...

-Es que Tai...

-Yo soy una ilusión producto de tu imaginación... +mueve los brazos en forma "mística"+

-Si claro, responde de una vez.

-+en voz baja+ Rayos no cayo!

-Bueno responde

-Tai vino a recoger su reloj!

-Si eso!

-De cuando acá usas reloj?

-...Desde ayer

-Y que hacías ayer aquí?

-Eh? Buena pregunta Matt

-No te hagas el gracioso ¬¬

-Yo vine a ...

-A recoger a Kari

-Así es, no podía dejar a mi hermana.

-...

-Vamos Matt, no es raro que Kari venga a visitarme, pero como era tarde Tai vino a recogerla.

-Y por eso olvidaste el reloj?

-Es que Tai me lo enseño...

-Fue un regalo de Kari, y Sora quería verlo.

-Si, se lo pedí, pero Kari, quería irse, salieron rápido y Tai lo olvido.

-Ni yo mismo lo hubiera explicado mejor Sora

-Ya veo, yo venia a invitarte a salir...

-PERO PARA QUE SALEN SI YO YA ME VOY! Bueno, no vemos.

Tai sale a toda prisa dejando a Matt confundido (R: Yo diría que bastante P) y a Sora más tranquila.

Mientras, por otro lado, TK caminaba por el parque hasta que se le ocurrió ir a visitar a Mimi pues ya que había venido de Nueva York, pensó que podía consolarlo. (Ken: jajajajajaja que iluso)

-Iré a ver a Mimi, veamos... hoy es miércoles y son las 6:30, Mimi debe estar en...

-TK por que tan pensativo, tienes algún problema?

-MIMI!

-No te da gusto verme?

-¿Eh? Claro! Si llegas justo a tiempo.

-En serio Oó

-Si, es que yo quiero pedirte que...

-¿?

-ME CONSUELES, ESTOY MUY TRISTE DESDE QUE KARI PREFIRIÓ A DAVIS.

-Esta bien te consolare

-En serio?

-Aja, pero con una condición.

-Ya decía yo, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Vamos, si no es mucho, solo un pequeño favor a cambio del que me pides.

-Y que es?

-Pues veras, voy a ir al Digimundo y ahí tendré una cita con Joe

-JOE?

-Si, que tiene de raro?

-Eh... nada, que es lo que quieres que haga?

-Pues no puedo llegar a tiempo...

-Y eso?

-¬¬ Es que tengo otro asunto

-Oo ¿?

-Es que... mejor te cuento cuando nos veamos.

-Esta bien, entonces entretendré a Joe hasta que llegues.

-Exacto!

-Acepto!

-Bien, nos vemos el sábado a las 3:30 en el digimundo.

-Ok.

Así Mimi se retira y después de unos minutos TK se da cuenta de algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso... Mimi no me consoló (Ruby: Vaya novedad!)

-TK que bueno que te encuentro.

-AH! Eres tu Patamon.

-Pues a quien esperabas?

-A Mimi

-Para que? Oo

-Es que debe consolarme

-Y entonces?

-Pues me pidió algo a cambio.

-Y?

-Acepte, pero se fue y no me consoló

-En pocas palabras te vieron la cara.

-Pues... si creo que si.

-Que novedad (Ruby: Eso lo dije yo!)

-Por que ese tono irónico? ¬¬

-¿Eh? Cual? con cara de inocente

-Siento significado oculto ¬¬

-No créeme que ninguno UUU

-Bueno no importa, Patamon ya idealice un plan para secuestrar a Gatomon.

-Seguro?

-Así es, ya tengo un plan para secuestrar a Gatomon

-Ya era tiempo

-¬¬

-Y cual es tu ingenioso plan?

-Es muy simple.

-Si es tan simple porque no lo pensaste antes?

-¬¬ Por que debía ser perfecto deja de criticarme

-UU Ejem... mejor vamos a casa para que me expliques.

-Andando Patamon.

Así ambos regresan a casa para comentar y afinar detalles del nuevo plan y con el separar a Kari de TK +golpe a los autores+ (Ken: Tu y tu bocota; Ruby: a cualquiera le pasa TT )... ejem... a Kari de Davis para siempre.

-Bien, ya arreglado un pequeño asunto +viendo a los autores+ (Ruby: Esto no se quedara así Ken: Tu tienes la culpa) te explicare mi plan.

-Esta bien te escucho.

-Mi plan consiste en... invitar a salir a Gatomon...

-QUE TU QUE? ¬¬

-Oye no tienes porque verme de esa manera, si serás TU quien lleve a cabo todas las acciones que te voy a decir.

-Ahhhhhhhh más te vale

-Bien, prosigo, TÚ invitaras a Gatomon a salir, irán a un lugar lejano, donde estén solos...

-Eso suena fantástico +0+

-No te hagas ilusiones, esto es para acorralar a Gatomon y bien lo sabes ¬¬

-Aguafiestas ¬¬

-Ya vas a dejarme terminar.

-Esta bien ¬¬

-Ejem... como te decía, iras a casa de Kari y le dirás que quieres salir con Gatomon, que irán a cenar...

-Que cenaremos?

-Para que quieres saberlo si no van a ir?

-Que tal si Gatomon pregunta?

-Ok, mmmmmmm cenaran... tacos.

-Que codo eres ¬¬

-Que lata das ¬¬

-Esta bien, esta bien, le diré eso y luego?

-Pues seré yo disfrazado quien atienda el lugar, y cuando menos se lo espere... metemos a Gatomon dentro de un saco!

-Oo Ese es tu plan?

-Claro, verdad que soy un genio MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA (léase como risa maquiavélica)

-Si tú lo dices

-Tienes algo en contra?

-No nada UUU

-Mas te vale, ahora vete a preparar para salir con Gatomon

-Pero no que no vamos a salir?

-PERO TIENE QUE SER UNA FARSA PERFECTA Y SI NO TE ARREGLAS NO VAN A CAER!

- Ok ya entendí.

-Entonces que esperas?

Así Patamon se va a preparar para invitar a salir a Gatomon y llevar a cabo su maléfico (Ruby: Tiene algo de maléfico? Ken: Bueno, déjalo ser feliz un rato) plan, pero... funcionara +golpe a los autores+ (Ruby: Recuérdame quitarle ese mazo a TK).

-Ya estas listo Patamon?

-Ya casi

-Bien date prisa, yo ya casi termino con los detalles de mi disfraz y de nuestro "establecimiento"

-Así? Pues que bueno porque ya estoy listo.

-Bien, pues ha llegado la hora de... ejecutar el plan.

-Así se habla TK, bien vallamos por Gatomon.

Así nuestros queridos héroes se lanzan a casa de Kari para llevar acabo su maravilloso plan. Una vez que llegan TK deja a Patamon en la casa y se va a aquel callejón (Ruby: callejón? Ken: Tienes una idea mejor? Ruby: ... Sigamos con el callejón) donde colocara toda la "escenografia". Mientras tanto Patamon llega a la ventana de Kari (Ruby: Y no para darle serenata Ken: Yo si se la daría +0+ Ruby:-)

-Kari? Estas ahí +golpea la ventana+

-Patamon! Que agradable sorpresa

-Jejejejeje gracias, oye esta Gatomon?

-Claro, pasa, en un momento esta contigo.

Kari sale de su habitación para llamarl...(Ruby: Oye Gatomon es ella o el? Ken: OO Buena pregunta UU Ruby: ... Ken: Dejémoslo en ella si? Ruby: Ok) a.

-Bien ya estamos aqui

-Gatomon! Que gusto me da verte

-A mi también me alegra verte Patamon.

-Bueno Gatamon, es que yo... quería... ver... si...

-Aja

-Ejem... quería saber si... tegustariasalirconmigo (Ruby: Pobre Patamon, parece un semáforo Ken: Jajajaja pero si luce muy bien)

-Que?

-Que si tu quieressalirconmigo

Gatomon aun trata de descifrar lo que le quiso decir Patamon cuando Kari interviene

-Lo que Patamon quiere decir es que si quieres salir con él

-Ahhhhhhh Patamon, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

-Jejejejeje es que eso intente decirte UUU

-Pues... yo... Kari, verdad que puedo?

-Claro Gatomon, solo tengan cuidado

-Lo tendremos, prometo que cuidare bien a Gatomon.

-No lo dudo Patamon.

Así Patamon convence a Kari para que pueda salir con Gatomon, ambos salen de lugar y se dirigen al callejón donde los espera TK, claro que Gatomon no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

-Patamon a donde vamos

-Pues iremos... a comer U

-Ohhhh y que comeremos?

-Este... pues comeremos... comeremos... tacos +dice bajando la cabeza+

-Porque esa cara Patamon, mientras este contigo lo que comamos no importa

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro (Ruby: Que lindo Ken: Tu crees? Ruby: La verdad no, es cursi xP)

-Esta bien, entonces vayamos pensando Perdóname Gatomon TT pero es necesario (Ken: Pobre Patamon como sufre, realmente es necesario? Ruby: SI! ) Ken: Eres mala Ruby: Algún problema, además uno de los dos tiene que serlo)

-Falta mucho Patamon?

-No ya casi llegamos

Así Patamon y Gatomon llegan al local donde los esta esperando ya nuestro querido héroe, el cual ya tiene todo listo para llevar a cabo su "maléfico" plan.

-Bien Gatomon hemos llegado

-Que bien

-Este... +en voz baja+ TK?

El vendedor voltea y mira a Patamon muy raro.

-Pasa algo Patamon?

-NO! Para nada U

-Si tú lo dices.

-U Si confía en mi.

-Claro, siempre lo hago.

- +en voz baja+ Ya estas listo TK

El "vendedor" por fin se dispone a atender a Patamon y Gatomon.

-Si, en que puedo ayudarles )

-Este... queremos ordenar.

-Claro, les tomo su orden.

-Gatomon tu que deseas?

Así, TK toma la orden de sus "clientes".

-En un momento les traigo sus órdenes.

Pero TK no fue por las órdenes, sino que fue por el costal para meter a Gatomon, y con ello iniciar la segunda fase de su plan, dejar como villano a Davis, Patamon, que ya veía acercarse a TK...

-Gatomon, te pido que me perdones UU

-Que tengo que perdonarte Pata...

No pudo completar la frase porque TK la ha metido en el costal, aunque Gatomon lucha, es inútil, TK por fin ha logrado SECUESTRAR A GATOMON.

-Al fin lo he logrado, la primera parte de mi plan esta completa, ahora andando, tenemos que escribir la nota de rescate.

-Entonces que esperamos.

Por fin nuestro querido héroe a alcanzado uno de sus objetivos, y se disponen a llevar a Gatomon al lugar de su encierro (Pobre Gatomon). TK y Patamon llegan a casa con el costal, tratado de hacer el menor ruido posible pero, será eso posible considerando que Gatomon sigue luchando por su libertad?

-Shhhhhhhhhh deja de hacer ruido (Ruby: Genial, ahora habla con un costal Ken: Jajajajaja pues ni modo)

-TK eres tú?

-O.O ...

-TK?

-Este... si mama soy yo UUU.

-Que bien, pensé que no llegarías a cenar, por cierto con quien hablabas?

-AH? Yo? Con nadie UU, eh... no tengo hambre, y tengo que hacer tarea.

-Seguro?

-Si claro

-Y que llevas en ese costal? (Ruby: Acaso estamos en un interrogatorio Ken: Parece que si --)

-Pues... libros!

-Oo Si tú lo dices

-Si, me voy a mi cuarto!

Asi TK se dirige a su cuarto (Ruby: Por no decir que huye Ken: Mmmmm pues casi es lo mismo) para dejar a Gatomon.

-Bien Patamon, lleva esta nota a casa de Kari.

-Ya tienes la nota?

-Claro! La escribi en lo que llegabas.

-Bien, veamos que dice...

"_Estimada Kari Kamiya, quiero informarte que tengo en mi poder a tu querida Gatomon, si quieres tenerla de regreso, tendrás que alejarte de mi para siempre._

_Atte. Davis Motomiya_

_P.D. No soy TK eh………. " _

-Verdad que esta bien

-... Seguro que quieres entregar esto?

-Si, ahora vete.

-Y como piensas que le voy a explicar a Kari que se llevaron a Gatomon.

-Este... arréglatelas, dile que te golpearon o algo.

-Y que prueba del golpe tengo?

-... +TK saca un mazo tipo de los que usa Akane para golpear a Ranma y golpea a Patamon en la cabeza+ Conforme?

-T.T si... PERO POBRE DE TI SI LE HACES ALGO A GATOMON ¬¬

-No le voy a hacer nada.

-Confió en ti.

Patamon sale de la casa y va a dejar la carta, para cuando llega a la casa de Kari, ya tiene listo el "drama" con el que justificara la ausencia de Gatomon.

_**Notas del autor(es):**_

_Ruby: Bueno, aqui tamos de nuevo uu en vista de que tenemos ciertas dificultades tecnicas, y de que el capitulo nos salio un poco más extenso de lo que planeamos, decidimos dividirlo en dos._

_Kenshin: Asi es, la continuación de el secuestro de Gatomon estara terminada pronto, o eso esperamos ._

_Ruby: Por ahora solo nos queda esperar sus comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias a o _

_Kenshin: Ejem... Este fanfic es una producción **de Elite 4 Enntertainment "e4e"**, este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o cultura._


	3. El plan sigue adelante ¿provocame?

El secuestro de Gatomon

_**El plan sigue adelante.**_

Después de que Patamon se marcho, TK sigue planeando cuidadosamente cada paso para que nada le salga mal…

- Bien tal parece que todo marcha como debe ser, solo espero que Patamon no lo eche a perder.

Mientras TK esta metido en sus pensamientos, Gatomon comienza a recuperar la conciencia.

-Donde estaré… lo último que recuerdo es a Patamon pidiéndome perdón… pero nunca supe porque.

La pequeña digimon se da cuenta de que todo esta oscuro así que no distingue nada.

-Mmm debo salir de aquí, seguro Kari se preocupara si no aparezco… solo espero que no culpe a Patamon de esto. +Intenta salir de aquel lugar donde se encuentra prisionera+

TK escucha ruidos en el armario, lugar donde han encerrado a su presa, por lo que el chico se acerca y cuando este abre la puerta se ve a Gatomon tirada en el suelo y un martillo sobre su cabeza.

-Ay Gatomon, por que lo hiciste ahora Patamon va a querer matarme . +TK vuelve a meter a Gatomon en el armario+

Mientras tanto, Patamon llega a la casa de Kari ya preparado para contarle lo sucedido.

-¡¡Kari!! ¡¡Kari!! ¡¡Ha pasado algo terrible!!

-Patamon, que te ocurre +le mira preocupada+ y donde esta Gatomon.

-Yo… +Patamon esquiva la mirada de Kari+ Lo siento mucho Kari, no pude hacer nada…

-¿¿Que quieres decir… que paso??

-¡¡Se llevaron a Gatomon!!

-¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?? ¿¿COMO QUE SE LA LLEVARON??

-Yo no estoy seguro +bajando la mirada+ fuimos al lugar para cenar, todo iba bien… de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza, mira +le muestra el golpe que le hizo TK+

-P-p-pero… quien querría a mi Gatomon…

-No lo se… cuando desperté ella ya no estaba… comencé a buscarla desesperadamente pero no la encontré.

-¡Oh! Mi querida Gatomon… Pero… tu estás bien Patamon? Ese golpe no se ve muy bien.

-No te preocupes por mi Kari lo importante es hallar a Gatomon, mientras la buscaba solo encontré esta nota. +Le entrega la nota+ No se si te guste lo que leas…

-Pero es lo único que tenemos para encontrar a Gatomon. +Kari lee atentamente la carta+ ¿¿Davis?? ¡¡Esto no puede ser!!

-Te dije que no te agradaría +pensando+ Que no se de cuenta de la tontería de TK por favor .

-¿¿Por que hace esto??...

-Pues no lo se, Davis siempre ha sido muy inmaduro U.ú

-Pero creí que me quería…

-Vamos no te pongas triste…

-¡¿Ah?!

-¿Pasa algo Kari?

- Ya…+mirando la nota atentamente+ Ahora se a quien debo buscar

-OO ¿¿Que??

-Si… como no me di cuenta antes…

-Glup… ¿a que te refieres?

-Es obvio… a TK

-¿¿QUE?? +Pensando+ ¡¡Rayos!! ¡Se dio cuenta! ¡¡Se dio cuenta!! ¡¡Ahora que haremos!!

-Creo que es la mejor opción…

-Pero Kari… ni que TK fuera el culpable, te aseguro que el no tiene nada que ver!!

-Lo sé pero…

-¿¿De donde sacas la idea de que TK pueda saber algo?? +pensando+ TK **tú** tienes la culpa… con tu torpe posdata ¬¬

-Pues sí, él siempre me ayuda… siempre que lo necesito esta conmigo, estoy segura que hará lo mismo ahora, espera aquí solo iré por mi chaqueta.

Así la chica sale dejando a un Patamon un poco alterado.

-Uff… creí que nos había descubierto… Pero no la entiendo, si dice que siempre es Tk quien la ayuda que rayos hace con Davis ¬¬u…

-Bien… ahora vamos a casa de TK

-¿¿AH?? P-p-pero…

-¿¿Pasa algo??

-Eh… no claro que no… n.nU

-Pues entonces vamos.

-Claro n.nU… +Pensando+ Esto no estaba en los planes… TK ahora sí va a matarme…

Al llegar a casa de TK, Kari saluda a la madre de este para luego dirigirse hacia donde él se encuentra llevando a Patamon en brazos.

-TK…

-OOUUU ¿¿KARI?? Eh… ¿tú que haces aquí??

-¿¿Te molesta que haya venido??

-¡¡NO!! Para nada, como crees eso n.nuuu

-Es que yo se que tu siempre me ayudas…

-¡¡Claro!! Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

-Si, por eso vine a ti… veras… han secuestrado a Gatomon!!

-…+Haciéndose el sorprendido + ¿¿QUE?? PERO ESO COMO PASO?? PATAMON…

-No lo se TK… no recuerdo mucho, solo un golpe, dolor y luego todo se volvió negro… cuando desperté mi querida Gatomon ya no estaba… +llorando desconsoladamente+

-OO +Pensando+ Wow… Patamon si que es buen actor…

-Tienes alguna idea TK?

-Mmm +volviendo a la realidad+ No… lo siento… ¿¿quien tendría motivos para llevársela??

-Pues… Patamon también encontró esto… +Le entrega la nota+

-¡¡Ah!! Fue ese canalla de Davis…

-Tal vez si hablará con él me aclararía porque me ha escrito eso y porque se ha llevado a Gatomon…

-Kari… Kari… Ten por seguro que Davis no te dirá nada, al contrario lo negará todo.

-Pero no entiendo…

-Es obvio que lo negará no le conviene quedar mal ante ti.

-Pero… si quiere alejarme, ¿eso no le ayudaría?

-Eh… bueno… si eso pasará todos los demás también lo sabrían y Davis quedaría con muy mala reputación, yo dudo que quiera pasar por eso.

-Tienes razón… pero, ¿entonces que haremos?

-No te preocupes por nada, solo déjalo en mis manos n0n.

-Claro Kari, TK y yo recuperaremos a Gatomon +pensando+ Es raro que Gatomon no haga ningún ruido estando Kari tan cerca… ¿por que será?

-Yo sabía que podía contar con ustedes nn

-Espero que no dudes nunca de eso.

-¡¡No!! Tú y Patamon nunca me han defraudado, se que puedo confiar en ambos.

-Jejeje n/././n Haremos lo posible para encontrar a Gatomon.

-Muchas gracias a ambos.

-Que va… no tienes porque agradecer.

-TK y yo lo hacemos con mucho gusto Kari.

-Así es, yo me encargaré de Davis +mirada maliciosa+

-Pero no le hagas nada malo

-¿¿Yo?? ¿¿Hacer algo malo?? Nooooooo ¿¿como crees?? Sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a Davis querida Kari. +sonrisa sádica+

-Ah bueno, entonces no hay problema +sonríe ampliamente+

-OO +Pensando+ Sí son tal para cual, igual de ingenuos… si es obvio que por TK, Davis estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Bien, esta dicho… ahora será mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar linda Kari.

-Pero TK… yo quiero ayudarles…

-No!! Eh… quiero decir, no hace falta… tú tienes que estar tranquila.

-TK tiene razón Kari, además… si Davis te ve cerca podría negarse a soltar a Gatomon.

-De acuerdo… me iré a casa.

-Perfecto nn.

La chica no tiene más remedio que regresar a su casa dejando a nuestros héroes _(héroes?? Si andan de secuestradores U.ú) _trabajar en el caso.

-Bien… se ha ido…

-Patamon… como se te ocurrió traerla aquí cuando es AQUÍ donde tenemos a Gatomon ¬¬

-Es que si no lo hacía si hubiera sospechado de nosotros.

-Mmm bueno, todo salio bien… el plan va de maravilla.

-Si… así parece…

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Quiero que me expliques por que Gatomon no dijo nada o hizo alboroto mientras Kari estuvo aquí, dudo que no la haya escuchado.

-Eh… bueno… no lo sé… quizá del susto se quedo dormida jajaja

-¬¬ Yo no soy Kari… no quieras verme la cara.

-O.o Claro que no… a Kari se la vería siempre porque es muy bella… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-¬¬+ Provócame… solo provócame.

-¡¡Ay Patamon!! ¿¿Desde cuando tienes esas mañas?? Creí que solo te gustaba Gatomon…

-OO ¿¿Que??

-Además tú sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para Kari, y aunque te quiero porque eres mi digimon jamás te veré como otra cosa.

-OO …….

-Pero no te pongas así, yo se que Gatomon te quiere mucho y no se molestará contigo por haberme ayudado así que no te quedaras solo.

-…. TK

-Si dime nn

-Me puedes explicar que burrada te estas creyendo ¬¬+

-¿¿Yo?? TÚ que insinúas cosas raras –o—u

Al escuchar a TK Patamon casi se cae del sillón donde se encontraba.

-COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ALGO ASI!!

-Ya, ya Patamon, baja la voz… recuerda que Gatomon esta aquí y te reconocerá.

-¬¬ Solo espero no meterme en problemas por tu culpa… no quiero que Gatomon me odie TT

-Ya no seas melodramático… aunque me has dado una idea.

-¿¿Yo?? ¿Cual?

-¿Pues por que no le canto a Kari?

-¿¿Sabes cantar??

-Claroooooooo si soy un experto en todo lo que hago muajajajaja

-Si como no ¬¬uu

-¿¿Acaso lo dudas?? +se acerca a Patamon con un mazo entre las manos+

-¿¿No como crees?? Por que debería n.nUU

-Así esta mejor.

-Pero que le cantarías?

-Tú ya lo dijiste hace un rato.

-¿¿Ah?? No se de que me hablas.

-Tú dijiste que no te provocara… que tal si le canto eso a Kari.

-Eh… pues no le veo mucha relación.

-Pues yo creo que sí la hay… n0n

-Si tú lo dices.

-Yo lo digo!! Y tendré razón!! Ya me vi……

-Perdón?

-Si… ya me vi… con un traje de blanco de lentejuela, subido a un escenario… el lugar lleno de gente esperando a que cante…

-TK… no inventes…

-… Si… todas las chicas muriendo por mi, pero yo solo dedicaré mi canción a una de ellas… así será…

Se ve a TK vestido al puro estilo de Elvis Presley con peluca y todo, lanzando besos su público y con sonrisa de galán _(Que?? En la historia no será muy listo pero no le quita lo guapo o sí??)_ mientras que el solo mira a Kari…

-Kari… esta canción es para ti…

-En definitiva sigue en su fantasía…

TK comienza a cantar mientras recuerda cuando vio a Kari en el centro comercial conversando con Davis…

Coqueteando junto a él

Te encontré en aquel café

Pero tus ojos, se clavaron en mí,

Te miré y te hice sonreír.

A partir de ese momento se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que solo amistad por la chica castaña.

Desde aquel día, tú eres mi obsesión,

Sé que me sigues por donde voy,

Y me espías en cada rincón.

Ante el aparecen imágenes de cuando salía con Kari, todo parecía ir bien antes de notar lo que sentía por ella, siempre juntos.

Te noto tras mis pasos,

Te escondes en mi sombra

Y no comprendo la razón.

El chico comienza a bailar muy sexy dejando a Patamon impresionado pues tiene que admitir que lo hace bastante bien.

Provócame, mujer, provócame,

Provócame, a ver, atrévete,

Provócame, a mí, acércate,

Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel.

Provócame, libérate de una vez,

Ten valor, enfréntate.

Provócame

Y conquista mi amor.

Mientras TK sigue cantando, es Patamon quien ahora piensa sobre la actitud de Kari hacia su amigo… siempre buscándolo… pero solo como un reemplazo.

Me escribes y no firmas jamás,

Llamas y no quieres hablar,

Envías rosas y poemas de amor,

Y te siento siempre alrededor.

¿Qué misterioso asunto ocultarás?,

¿Por qué secretamente vienes y vas?,

No dejas huellas pero sé que estás.

Te noto tras mis pasos,

Te escondes en mi sombra,

Y ya estoy harto de jugar.

TK sigue en su fantasía, soñando que canta para la chica de sus sueños, poniendo todo su empeño en ello.

Provócame, mujer, provócame,

Provócame, a ver, atrevete,

Provócame, a mí, acércate,

Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel.

Provócame, libérate de una vez,

Ten valor, enfréntate.

Provócame

Y conquista mi amor.

Te noto tras mis pasos,

Te escondes en mi sombra,

Y ya estoy harto de jugar.

Patamon sigue sin creer que el chico que tiene enfrente sea su compañero, pues es totalmente diferente, bailando sensualmente y cantando como una verdadera estrella.

Provócame, mujer, provócame,

Provócame, a ver, atrévete,

Provócame, a mí, acércate,

Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel.

Provócame, sin más, conquístame,

Provócame, al fin, enfréntate,

Provócame, mujer, excítame,

Provócame, con fe, incítame.

TK canta con ahínco las ultimas frases de la canción que le recuerda el comportamiento de Kari para con él.

Provócame, mujer, provócame,

Provócame, a ver, atrévete,

Provócame, a mí, acércate,

Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel.

Provócame, libérate de una vez,

Ten valor, enfréntate.

Provócame

Y conquista mi amor

-… +en voz baja+ Kari… si tan solo entendieras que ya tienes mi amor; que tu actitud solo me confunde.

-¡¡TK!!

-¿¿Ah?? Que pasa Patamon… ya me baje de mi nube.

-Eso no importa…

-¿¿Entonces?? ¿No decías que eso hiciera?

-Bueno sí… pero porque nunca te había visto así… cantas genial… parecías un profesional de verdad.

-¿Tu crees?

-¿Te mentiría??

-Mmmm no, creo no.

-Hablo en serio… me sorprendiste no creí que fueras así.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Pues cuando íbamos a algún lado con los demás y había que cantar jamás lo hiciste como ahora… ¿por que?

-No siempre soy lo que parezco Patamon…

-Ya me di cuenta, no entiendo como Kari esta con Davis.

-¿Ah? Pero si cuando iniciamos todo esto afirmabas que él era mejor partido que yo.

-Bueno, uno puede equivocarse +sonriendo a su amigo+ Animo TK, estoy seguro que podemos separar a Kari de Davis.

-Wow, ¿a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino?

-Mmm digamos que entendí ciertas cosas.

-O.o si tú lo dices.

-Bien, ¿ahora que sigue TK?

-Pues ahora viene la parte más complicada… inculpar a Davis frente a todos.

Notas del autor(es):

Ruby: Ok, sigo sin mucha inspiración y solo salio esto… que no es mucho pero bueno espero les agrade. Una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y han dejado su comentario. Trataré de continuarla… cuando encuentre el guión que escribí entre clases ¬¬u y si no, pues… a buscar más ideas. Ya que desafortunadamente me han abandonado en la realización de este fic TT.

Kenshin: Ejem... Tengo trabajo pendiente ¬¬. Por ahora nos despedimos recordándoles que este fanfic **es una producción de Elite 4 Enntertainment "e4e",** y fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y/o cultura.


End file.
